In the Belly of the Beast
by Kvroi
Summary: One-shot. The Mekakushi-dan captured Kuroha. What are they going to do to their prisoner?


**Read to the very end. I _dare_ ya.**

* * *

The lights were dark.

The atmosphere was like that of the start of a horror novel...

Someone was strapped to a chair in the home of the Mekakushi-dan.

"Eh, let's just torture him already!"

Kano's voice.

The clicking of boots and sneakers could be heard coming down the stairs.

The writhing figure in restraints (made of leather belts found on the side of the road) breathed heavily.

 _It shouldn't have been this way!_

But, yet, the Mekakushi-dan came to stand before the creature they captured.

...

Their faces gave a note of their emotions.

Ayano's, as if she was upset at something this Thing had done.

Takane's face shown her unrivaled bitterness at the beast.

Konoha's, blank. But this scared the Thing. The Thing caused this.

Momo's, just plain pissed.

Seto's, like he remembered a painful event.

Kano's... A look that spoke "You're dead soon, huh?"

Kido's shown resentment.

Shintaro's, apathetic disgust.

And Hibiya's, looking at the Thing like it was plague or disease.

"Wait! No! Not this!"

It wailed louder, howling and screaming.

Then Marry walked toward the figure.

"You're the Queen! Spare me! Let me-"

"Shut up." Marry quietly hissed.

Nobody pitied Kuroha. They never would.

...

"So, what should we do to him?"

Takane gave the first reply.

"We split him open like a deer and-"

Seto moaned.

"Like a... never mind! If you're that sensitive about nature, get out!"

Seto backed up a bit at the sight of Takane, seething with rage.

"We spray snake repellent around him."

Everyone stared at Konoha.

"So he'll be trapped in the circle."

"That's not how it works, Konoha!" Momo took him aside to explain how snakes work to Konoha.

Secretly, Kuroha was glad that they never took Konoha seriously.

"Marry, you're his queen! Execute him or something!"

Marry glared at Shintaro for the idea of her killing something.

He became petrified.

"We open his mouth..."

"Yes? And?"

"We fill it..."

"Yeah?"

"Until he explodes..."

No one was prepared for what happened next.

"With desserts."

...

So they started with sugar cookies, a week old.

Cramming them into Kuroha's mouth, they yelled at him to chew faster.

Takane slapped him in the face every time the wriggling fiend cussed.

Then came the strawberry shortcake, spoon-forced down his throat by Kano.

Kido clasped her hand over Kuroha's mouth when Kano got reckless with the spoon.

Out of the fridge came a banana split, melting in the August heat.

The Mekakushi-dan considered forcing him to eat Hakuto jelly, but they decided that it was too good for a wretch like Kuroha.

So the ice-cream was slopped down his esophagus (that's the food tube, right? Or is it the trachea?) in heaping lumps.

The cherry squirmed down his throat painfully.

Stem and all.

Next, Marry grabbed an icing bag.

It was filled with pink icing, loaded with sugar.

She pumped it into poor (?) Kuroha, hardly giving him time to swallow the thick mess.

Kuroha's eyes began to water.

Kido followed up with fortune cookies (She had them not for the fortunes, but for their lack of flavor. Bland, Kano said, like she is...).

Still trying to swallow icing, he had them pushed into his mouth.

Paper fortunes included.

Takane forced him to eat burnt brownies.

Momo made him eat devil's food cake.

Shintaro floated that in a steady stream of soda.

Bits of puffy cake chunks floated to the top of Kuroha's upward tilted mouth.

They acted like freaking sponges.

Konoha liked this, in a sickening, disgusted way, and poured in a whole bag of mini marshmallows.

They, to his happiness, floated too.

They ended with sugar coated cupcakes and donuts, topped with confectioner's sugar and icing, each with a single chocolate truffle on top.

"I canmph't thwaphe iph!" (I can't take it!)

Kuroha began to turn back into Haruka.

...

Haruka sat on the chair, no longer restrained.

The others wiped his face with napkins.

"Thanks guys... but do you have any more food?"

Everyone stared.

"I'm still kinda hungry..."

* * *

 **Yes, Marry has to petrify someone in almost every fic I write.**

 **The idea for this came from the chorus of Jubyphonic's cover of Outer Science, which starts "You're in the belly of the beast..."**

 **But because I'm an annoying little pest, I began to wonder...**

 ** _What other kind of things would you find in there (other than poor Marry or anyone who listens to the song)?_**

 **Sugary desserts, that's what.**

 **Yep. Don't you all hate me now?**

 **Kuroha does.**

 **And Seto. The sugar cookies were his own secret stash.**

 **And yes, I actually googled a list of desserts to choose from.**

 **Ah, the beautiful images in my mind of pre-chewed food flying everywhere as I wrote this...**


End file.
